The present invention relates to a remotely actuated carriage system, and more particularly, to a system having a track mounted, moveable carriage in which power, control and monitored information are transmitted along the same conductors, and which is useful as a surveillance system.
Remote cameras for viewing or monitoring objects are known and widely used in practice. The following patents provide examples of track mounted cameras that are used for a variety of surveillance purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,090, issued to Camps et al., discloses a surveillance device that includes a tube having a longitudinal window covered by an elastic flap. The elastic flap is lifted up to allow a video camera located in the tube to monitor objects located outside the tube. The video camera is moved within the tube through a vacuum created in the tube, or alternatively, with a stepper motor and drive wheels. Power is supplied to the surveillance device through contacts and rails suitably arranged within the tube, while antennas are provided on the surveillance device and at a remote location for transmitting and receiving signals from the video camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,509, issued to Matsuyama et al., shows a video camera and wireless communication equipment suspended from a rail. The communication equipment controls motion of the video camera on the rail and tilt adjustment of the camera. The communication equipment further receives video signals from the video camera and transmits the video signals with suitable antennas to a remote operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,526, issued to Coutta et al., discloses a surveillance system supported on a longitudinal track. The system comprises a camera, a wireless transmitter and receiver, motors and a battery secured to a platform that is propelled with friction drive wheels along the track. A power supply or battery charger is connected to bus bars that run lengthwise along the track. Through contacts located on the platform and engaging the bus bars, electrical energy is obtained from the power supply to maintain a sufficient charge on the battery. Control signals are transmitted to and video signals are received from the platform by wireless communication equipment at a remote location.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,329 and 4,120,004, both issued to Coutta, are similar to the surveillance system mentioned above in that the system comprises a video camera mounted to a suspended track. In these two patents, however, camera motion is provided by a cable and pulley system. It is believed the camera control and video signals are transmitted with wireless communication equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,818, issued to Garehime, Jr., shows a surveillance and weapon system. The system is suspended from a longitudinal rail. The system includes separate, electrically isolated, contact wipers and bus bars to provide power and control signals to a moveable platform located on the rail. Monitored video and audio information is transmitted to a remote location on separate lines. A spring tensioned takeup reel is provided to dispense and retract the video and audio lines as the platform moves along the rail.
Additional track mounted cameras are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,555 issued to Schoolman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,037 issued to Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,476 issued to Tyler, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,054 issued to Black.